


Some Things Never Change Like How I'm Holding On Tight To You

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Acceptance, Asexual Kara Danvers, Depression, Episode: s01e10 Childish Things, Episode: s01e13 For the Girl Who Has Everything, Gender Dysphoria, Misgendering, Multi, Outing, POV Winn Schott Jr., Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Shippy, Suicide Attempt, Trans Winn Schott Jr., Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Demiguy Winn comes out to Kara and James. Shippy. Sorry, best description I can come up with. Scholsen endgame.
Relationships: James "Jimmy" Olsen & Winn Schott Jr., James "Jimmy" Olsen/Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Not a good day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you like this story.  
> Sorry if this is triggering. There's going to be a lot of misgendering, some dead naming, and Winn is outed. So yeah it is probably going to be triggering. Sorry.  
> And also if you like this story, or have any criteques, whatever, please comment! But I haven't watched any episodes past episode 11 of season 1 so please don't comment with any spoilers. Thank you!

I smiled and finished eating breakfast. Just a couple days ago, me and Kara went on our first date. I still couldn't believe that that had happened.  
I went to my room and got dressed. Binder. A button down Oxford shirt. A pair of jeans. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a pale blue skirt buried under a pile of clothes. I shook my head. No, not today.  
I arrived at work. I was one of the first ones there, like usual. Sat down at my desk. I was ready to eat some cereal and start work when I saw it.  
It was a small yellow and black doll. I pulled on the string. "Daughter, meet me at our favorite place." Oh no. No. No. He was out of prison. And why oh why did he say "Daughter"? He knew how much I hated that. Before, he had gone, he had even started saying "junior" instead sometimes. But I guess he had forgotten that I'm not a girl.  
I looked around to see if anyone was looking, than I shoved the doll into my bag. I had no intention of going to that arcade anytime.  
The elevator door opened. "Hey Winn!" Kara said cheerfully .  
I nodded. "Hey Kara."  
She put down two coffees on her desk. "I got coffee for Ms. Grant, coffee for me, and coffee for you."  
I sighed. "You're amazing." 

Lucy had just finished her interview with Ms. Grant. Most everyone was gathered around the tv, watching the news.  
"Breaking news on Toyman's escape from prison."  
" Well, he's not going to like that they're calling him that again " I muttered. I turned off the tv. I wanted to just ignore this. Then everyone was staring -at me. Staring at me.  
I sat back down again and finished drinking the coffee that Kara had bought for me. 

"Willow? " Oh no... Maybe there's someone who works here who's name is Willow and I'm horrible at remembering names? But I knew that there wasn't anyone who worked here named Willow. "I'm FBI agent Cameron Chase. I'm here for Willow Schott." No. Oh. Please , no. No.  
I looked around. And then I slowly stood up. "That's -" I choked on the second word. I couldn't. "Me."  
What would Kara think of me now?  
I followed the FBI agent into another room where no one would hear us. Well, I hoped no one would hear us. Kara? Please no. I hoped she wasn't listening.  
"Has your father been to your house?"  
I sighed. "No."  
" Has your father called you or been in contact with you in anyway? "  
"No."  
" Willow. Your father is unhinged and extremely dangerous. And he has just broken out of prison. Did he have any friends? "  
" No. If it wasn't evident by the trail of bodies he left, he hated people. "  
"You are his daughter. You must know something about where he is."  
" No. I don't know where he is. And I'm not his daughter, I never have been and never will be. I haven't been his son since the day he set off a bomb and killed a lot of people. " I picked up my bag and left. 

I stood on the balcony. Just staring out at the city, trying desperately to not think about what just happened.  
"Winn."  
I turned around. Kara. "You were listening, weren't you?" I asked , certain of the answer.  
Kara hesitated. "Yes."


	2. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn comes out to Kara. A little shippy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry, I know I just posted chapter one a couple days ago, but I really was excited to write chapter two. Please comment with it you like it, if you have any suggestions, whatever.  
> Hope you like this! :)

Chapter Two - Kara and Winn  
Kara. "You were listening, weren't you?" I asked , certain of the answer.  
Kara hesitated. "Yes."  
I sighed. And there was just a moment of silence.  
"Willow...?" She asked tentatively.  
I shook my head. "No! Please, no... That's not my name. I'm still me. I'm still the same person as before this morning."  
Kara nodded. " Are you ok?"  
What did she mean by "ok"? Did she mean ok as in normal? Or did she mean ok as in feeling good?  
I sighed. "Yeah, I'm ok. Today just really could be better."  
"What happened back there? "  
" You saw the news. He's out of prison. "  
"That's not what I meant. Never mind... Winn, When you said that your father was in prison, you didn't tell me that he was Toyman. "  
"Yeah, because I didn't want you to look at me that way you're looking at me right now" Kara was looking at me with a mixture of pity and hurt. And that hurt.

"Well, you have a homicidal maniac in the family too, so you know where I'm coming from. " I said.  
"At least your dad knows to stay away. "  
I pulled out the doll from my bag. "I found this on my desk the morning." I pulled the string on the doll. "Daughter, meet me at our favorite place."  
"If he had to talk to me, did he have to misgender me?" Rhetorical question. I ask that out loud because with everything going on today, Kara still hasn't said anything at all rude. And she's Kara.  
I blink my eyes. Don't cry. Do not cry.  
"Oh, Winn. I don't know what to say. "  
"Just say something. Please"  
"You should tell the FBI. " she says about the doll.  
" I meant about me being trans. "  
Kara hugged me, tightly. As much as I love Kara and that hug, that hurt. My binder was already starting to hurt a little, I didn't want to hurt more.  
"Winn, you're amazing. You're my best friend, the closest friend I've ever had. "  
I smile. "Thanks. Can you please stop, need to breathe."  
Kara lets go of me. "I meant what I said earlier about the doll. "  
"Ok. Ok, I will. But, only if you're there with me." I say.  
Kara nods. "Of course."  
We walk back inside, holding hands.  
"Agent Chase. There's something I need to tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it was so short. And also I said it was going to be very shippy, and this chapter was a little less so. I hope you liked it though. Chapter three is going to be a bit longer so you might have to wait a little longer for the next chapter.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of Winn's from age 9 up to Kara telling Winn that Kara is Supergirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't posted in a while. Been really busy, haven't had a lot of time for writing. I hope you really like this chapter. This chapter is a little darker and longer.   
> Trigger Warnings for this chapter - deadnaming, misgendering, depression, dysphoria, suicide attempt.

Chapter Three - Memories  
9 years old  
I was wearing a blue dress, and was laying on the couch. Listening to the radio. The Toronto Blue Jays versus the L.A. Dodgers. I was reading a science book, for school.But I couldn't concentrate on the game or the book.   
"I'm not a girl." I sighed a sigh of relief. It felt so good to finally say those words out loud.  
I looked around to see if anyone had heard me. Just the old cat. Dad was probably at the workshop.   
I finished reading the chapter for science class. I turned off the radio, no point in listening to the game anyways. The Blue Jays were just going to win. 

11 years old.  
"Hey! Jack ! You excited for baseball practice?"   
" You aren't on the team anymore. "   
"Why?"   
" It's a boys only team. You're not a boy. I'm surprised that they even let you on the team in the first place. " 

I walked inside and grabbed a cookie. I couldn't believe it. I had been kicked off the baseball team. Not too surprising, I guess. Nobody really ever liked that I was in the team, because I look like I'm a girl. And now that he's in prison, I guess they have a good excuse to kick me off the team.  
Lia walked down the hall. "It's three forty five. Eat that cookie, do your homework. Then you need to practice sewing for an hour before dinner. "   
"You're not my mom or even my real sister."   
Lia glared at me.   
"Fine, whatever." 

12 years old.  
I was walking home from school, when it happened. I ran home and into the restroom. Locked the door. Pulled down my jeans and stared at a great big red spot on my underwear. Shit.   
Why. Why. Why. Ugh. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to just ignore it. 

"Why did you get into a fight with Jack? It's been almost a year since you got kicked off the neighborhood baseball team."   
" He said that I'm a girl. "   
"You are a girl." My foster mom said, shouting.  
I was silent.   
A few weeks later, the adoption agency had already lined up a new foster home for me to go to. If this didn't work out, I would have to go to a girls group home.   
So I decided I would have to stay silent. Maybe being invisible would be better...  
"Hey! Willow, I got you a present. You were a good sister." Lia says and I wince.   
"I'm not your sister!"   
Lia takes a step back. "Okay fine. Foster sister. Here." She throws a pink perfectly wrapped present at me.   
Later, I open the present. Pads. Ugh.

Seventeen years old.   
I had been home from Prom for a couple hours. But I was still sitting on the floor of my bedroom. Sitting there in that horrible pink dress. I hated Prom. I only went because my girlfriend said I needed to.   
I hate this. I just hate it. Hate being called a girl. Hate being called a lesbian. Hate being called a beautiful girlfriend. Hate being asked "are you a boy or a girl?" I'm a boy. Not a girl. But sometimes, I don't know. Sometimes I just know I'm not a boy or a girl. But most of the time I just know I'm a boy.   
Suddenly, I just can't. I run outside across the street to the park. To the giant tree. Where everyone always is always climbing and daring each other to jump. I almost never do. This time I climbed higher than anyone has before, to the tallest branch. I hold on to the branch with one hand. I panicked. Maybe I shouldn't do this...?

Later,at the hospital, the tv is turned on to the metropolis news. I looked up at the screen at Superman. Wow.  
"Someday I want to be like him."   
" Don't be silly, honey. " the nurse says, before giving me another injection of medication.

College years .  
I move to Metropolis for university. I learn about computers, software, techy stuff. I keep my grades up. I'm on the baseball team and I'm theater. I'm on I join the GSA. I'm one of the few trans people there. But I like it. Everyone is accepting. During my last year of university, I start on T. Testosterone. I love university. Especially the last year of university. Then I get a job at CatCo and that was the first place I ever was where everyone thought of me as a guy and didn't remember me from before my transition.

When Kara Told Me She Was Supergirl.  
"Hey, Kara. Uh, Can you make this quick? I'm really not good with heights." Never had been and what happened when I was seventeen didn't help at all. 

" Are you a lesbian? Is that why you don't like me? " I blurt out. And as soon as those words are out of my mouth, I regret saying it. I remember how much I hated being called that.   
"No. I'm her. The woman who saved the plane." I laughed.  
"Wait! Kara, get away from the ledge!"  
Then she jumped.   
No. Kara. My best friend and crush. I don't want her to die.  
And then she's behind me, in the air flying. Wow. "You're her." 

I promised to help her and I told her I'll make her supersuit. It takes four tries to get it just right. The first suit Kara tried on was just too skimpy.   
"I am not going to save people wearing this. I wouldn't even wear it at the beach." She says.  
So I redesigned her supersuit. And wow. "Wow. Kara, you look amazing."   
She smiled a little . "I need a cape. How am I going to save people without a cape?"   
"Capes are lame. You can tell your cousin that." Her cousin was Superman. Her cousin was Superman. Superman. My hero. "Actually please don't tell him that I said that, like ever."   
Kara laughed and promised not to tell her cousin. I redesigned her supersuit.   
Then, the last redesign of the supersuit was just some minor adjustments to the cape to help Kara with flying.   
"How did you learn to sew so good ?"  
" My foster sister made me sew. I never knew that it would be useful or that I would ever like sewing. "   
"You're really good at it. " Kara says.  
"Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that chapter was on the darkish side, I'm sorry. I promise the next chapter will definitely be lighter. Please keep reading. I hope you liked this chapter though.


	4. The kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn kisses Kara and Kara is kind of a jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I promised this chapter would be lighter. It's not. Sorry. And sorry it's so short.

I took a deep breath. I had to do this, I couldn't just push away my emotions. If I did that then I'd become like him, Toyman.   
I leaned over and kissed Kara. Kara looked surprised and jerked away.  
I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done that.  
I started to leave. "Wait, Winn!" Kara called out .  
Would this be different if I was cis or if my dad wasn't a homicidal maniac, Toyman. Would this be different?  
"Do you not like me because my dad is Toyman or because..." I got my lip . "I'm Trans and Nonbinary. Is that why you don't like me? "   
Kara just stared off into space, looking kind of sad. Silent.   
I left. 

At the office later, I played Minecraft and ate cocoa puffs with chocolate milk.   
What did I do wrong? What did I do wrong? What did I -  
"Hey! I made an order for Thai noodles, peanut sauce,and potstickers. Do you want to hang out? "   
It was Kara. I know that voice with my eyes closed.  
"I can't. I'm busy."   
She peeked at my screen. I sighed. "You're playing Minecraft."   
"I'm not hungry."   
" What did I do? "   
I shook my head. "I loved you Kara. I love you Kara. But I can't just pretend that this can go back to normal. I can't. I kissed you. You were just silent when I asked you if you didn't like me because of me being Trans and Nonbinary. Silence hurts more than if you had said that I'm a girl. I don't know how bad what you could have said in that silence. Silence hurts. I can't go back to normal. I can't. I'm sorry, Kara. "  
I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe that I had said all that out loud. Wow.   
Kara just stood there, almost frozen. Then she blinked a lot. "I'm sorry, Winn." Then she walked away.   
" You're not a jerk, Kara, I really didn't think you were. I hope you aren't. " I said. She probably couldn't hear me, she was far enough away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, super sad. I promise the story will get better!!!! :) I hope you keep reading. Please comment, please, any critiques, ideas, etc. I'll post chapter five on Monday or Tuesday.


	5. Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes out to Winn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Here's chapter five. I hope you really like it.

I stepped into the elevator. "Oh! Where are you going? Down?" Kara asked , almost as awkward as me sometimes.  
I bit my lip. "Please, not right now. Have a nice day, Kara." I pressed the down button . 

I stepped into the elevator. "You're quiet today." I said.  
"Space and time. Space and time." Kara said. 

" Where's Kara? " James asked.  
"I don't know." I frowned . "She's normally never this late."   
" Have you seen anything in the news about Supergirl? "   
"No."   
I panicked. "Do you think she's avoiding me because I'm trans?"   
Just then Miss Grant arrived. 

After Miss Grant went to her office, James hugged me. "No I don't think Kara is avoiding you, Winn. You're amazing and super awesome and Kara knows that."   
I smiled. "Thanks." 

" We should probably call Alex. She might know where Kara is. " I suggested and James agreed.   
Alex kicked open the door of Kara's apartment. We all ran to Kara. No! "Kara!" 

Before Alex went into Kara's dream, I ran to Alex. "Wait, Alex! Tell Kara that I still love her?"   
Alex nodded. "I can do that." 

"No, Alex you're wrong! You saved Kara." I ran to Kara.  
The weird plant thing crawled off Kara. Kara's mask fell off. "You're here."   
" Of course. " 

"There's no place like home." Kara said.   
I grinned. "Hey, you quoted a movie! That's like a new level in our friendship."   
"Hey, Winn. Can I talk to you alone?" Kara asked . Alex nodded. James mouthed the words 'good luck '  
I followed Kara out the door.  
"What's up?"   
" I'm ace! "Kara blurted out.   
" What? "   
"I'm ace, asexual. The reason I jerked away when you kissed me was because I thought that meant that you wanted to go further than that. I was silent because I was trying to figure out how to tell you and then you left and just I don't know." Kara was talking super fast .  
I didn't know what to say, so I just hugged Kara. "Love you. "   
Kara smiled and looked like she was about to cry.  
"Did anyone mention that there are potstickers and ice cream? " I asked.  
Kara shook her head. "Sounds good."   
We went back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment please any ideas, critiques, whatever.This is probably the last chapter in this fic unless y'all have any good ideas. I don't know. I hoped you liked this story. :)


	6. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff then arguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short!!! :( I really don't have any ideas. Please if you have any ideas/suggestions/critiques, please comment, please! :)   
> I hope you like this chapter!

We ate potstickers and ice cream and talked and laughed and just had a good time.   
Then Alex left saying "I have a lot of work to do, I'm going to leave. See you later" James left too. "Bye Winn. Bye Kara."   
I leaned against Kara and yawned. " I should probably go. "   
Then after that, I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up, I had a blanket covering me and my head was on Kara's lap. I sat up.  
"Oh. Good morning."   
"Actually it's the middle of the night. And Astra and Non are still out there." Kara said .   
I hugged her. "Let's eat the rest of the ice cream and then go to the DEO."   
Kara nodded and we ate the rest of the ice cream. 

"Are you okay?" I asked.  
Kara -Supergirl - nodded, then shook her head. "Ok. No. I just can't believe he did that. J'onn. He killed Astra. He killed Astra! "   
Oh. "I thought Astra was like..." I trailed off . "A homicidal maniac ."   
Kara shook her head. "Yes but she's also my aunt. And I thought that you of all people would understand this! " She sighed. "See you tomorrow Winn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like this chapter! Please comment! Thank you for reading!


	7. Red Kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is being transphobic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - transphobia, deadnaming, misgendering.
> 
> Hey y'all. I've been bingewatching Supergirl. And here's chapter seven. Please comment with any ideas, critiques, whatever. Thank you!

Kara stepped out of Miss Grant's private elevator. Except she didn't look like Kara. She looked different.  
"Hello Willow."   
Willow. Willow. Willow. I thought Kara was more accepting? Knew that Willow was not my name and that I hated being called that?

"Who wants to get drinks?" Kara asked.   
I shrugged. "Sure. I'm in." Maybe a date.   
James agreed.

I was sitting next to James. "Do you know where Kara is?"   
" I think she's over there. " James said. I turned around. There was Kara. She looked different and pretty. And... Wow.   
"Do you want to dance?" Kara asked James. Of course she asked James. I'm fine with that! James is James and I'm... me.   
I watched Kara and James dancing, Kara talking loudly to James and punching James' shoulder. I winced and ran over to James and Kara.   
"Please stop! Kara, please stop." I said.  
" And you. " Kara turned to me. "You're just a techie girl pretending to be a guy. A weirdo. You're lucky that Miss Grant even knows your name."   
Kara left.   
There was silence for a long time. "Winn, are you okay?" James asked .   
Are you okay? I shrugged. Kara is -was - my best friend, my crush, I loved her and now...   
I shook my head. "Winn, it'll be okay. This isn't like Kara. This is like a bizarro or something. We'll call Alex, work with the DEO, figure out what's wrong. It'll be okay. "James hugged me. "And Winn? You are not a girl. You're not a weirdo. You are amazing."  
" Thanks James. " 

"Supergirl killed Miss Grant!!??!" What?  
"No, Cat Grant is still alive." 

Texting with Alex .  
Alex:Kara is alive and awake  
Me:k  
Alex:normal Kara. Not red kryptonite Kara.  
Alex: she was asking if you were ok  
Alex: give her a second chance

At work the next day, Kara seemed to be back to normal. Fashion wise at least. I saw her talking to James, and I was ready to get up and go help James but it didn't seem like there was any trouble.   
"Hey."   
I looked up from work. Kara. " Hey. " I took a deep breath. I don't need to give her a second chance. But she's Kara, she's my best friend. I need to listen.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said earlier. " She paused "It was just horrible. A dark side of me. All my worst thoughts and some thoughts that were so bad that I couldn't believe that that was me. That wasn't me."   
There was just silence. Then I hugged her. "It'll be okay." I hope . 

"Do you want to go on a date? You know me and you?" Kara asked. A date? A date?   
"I know you apologised and I do forgive you. But no. Not anytime soon. If you had asked me before all this had happened, I might've said yes. And you're still my best friend. Well you're probably my only friend. "   
"That's not true! You have lots of friends!" Kara exclaimed.   
" Who? "   
"Me, James, Alex, Lucy. " Kara smiled. "And we all know that you are not a girl. And you are amazing."   
" Thanks Kara. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that chapter was sad. :( please comment, do you want the next chapter to be Winn meeting the Flash, meeting superman, or a chapter about they/them pronouns??? Thank you for reading!


	8. Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn is talking to James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Happy Monday! Here's chapter eight! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry the story is starting to be more scholsen not Winnara. I've been watching season two. This chapter takes place during 1x17 and the beginning of 1x18, I think.

I took off my binder. I just wanted to sleep all day. I knew that nobody would notice me being gone from work.  
Just then, my phone beeped. A text from Kara. It was in the group chat(me,Kara, and James).  
Kara - Hey  
James - Hey  
Kara - Can you cover for me?  
James - Is everything ok?  
Kara - Of course!  
Me - U ok?  
Kara - I'm fine! Don't worry!   
Kara - I just need some time off. After what happened, what I did, I don't know. Red Kryptonite...  
James - we'll cover for you, won't we Winn?  
Me - yeah.   
Me - I was just getting a coffee real quick.

I put my phone down and went to the kitchen to grab a package of Oreos. I ate four or five, and stared at the pile of clean laundry. At the pale blue skirt. I hated wearing skirts. Often when I was little, I was forced to wear a skirt because I was a "girl" . But I'm not a girl! But sometimes now, I wish I could wear a skirt. But I can't, everyone would think I'm a girl. I'm a guy! Sometimes though, I just really felt, knew that I'm not either a guy or a girl.

My phone beeped again. I sighed. It was a text from James again. This time not in the group chat, a private message.  
James - Are you ok? Where are you?  
Me - I'm ok! :)   
Me - got coffee with Siobhan  
Not true. I didn't get coffee with Siobhan. Why did I keep lying to my best friends, my only friends?  
James -Miss Grant is wondering where you are  
Me - be right there :)   
I smiled. I liked talking to James.   
I ate another Oreo then got dressed and left for work. 

Later that day.  
I was at work, busy. When I got a text in the group chat.   
James - Kara, Winn? You there?  
I stopped what I was doing, and looked over at James. I'm right here, he could just walk over here and talk. This probably has the do with Supergirl. Didn't want anyone to eavesdrop.  
Kara -yeah?  
Me- what's up?  
James - I'm bi  
Kara - ok  
Me - James, you're awesome and you're my best friend.  
I left the IM group chat. I got up and walked over to James.  
I hugged him. "I meant it, what I said.You are my best friend."   
There was just silence. A comfortable silence, not awkward.   
"Should probably get back to work. "   
"Yeah."   
I walked back to my desk and went back to work.

Later that day.  
I finished eating my pasta.  
I took a deep breath. I was going to wear a skirt. I'm just going to wear it for a few minutes or so, nobody's going to see me.   
I put the skirt on over my jeans. I walked over to the mirror. This was good, I guess. I smiled, a very small smile. Then I took off the skirt. Then I changed into pyjamas and went to sleep. 

A couple days later  
The elevator door opened. "Hey Winn!" Kara said cheerfully .  
I nodded. "Hey Kara."   
She put down three coffees on her desk. "I got coffee for Ms. Grant, coffee for me, and coffee for you."   
"Thanks, but no thanks."   
"Really?"   
" Yeah. No thanks, I don't really want coffee today. "   
Kara shrugged. "Ok. I guess I'll have two coffees this morning." 

" Hey James. "   
"Hey! What's up?"   
"I have a question. "   
"About the photos of Supergirl for the CatCo magazine?" Although, me and James trusted Kara (James more than me), most everyone else did not.   
" No. Uh, have you ever heard of they them pronouns? Being used for one person?"   
"Yeah?" James frowned  
"Can you use those pronouns for me? Not always, just sometimes. I am a guy, well I don't know. Sometimes I just know I'm not a guy or a girl. And -"  
Just then,the elevator door opened. Siobhan. Oh no.  
"Oh no. Be right back." 

I looked over at James. He was talking on the phone. " How 's Lois? " he asked whoever be was talking to, then just a minute later, after noticing what Siobhan had done."Actually Clark, I'm going to have to call you back, talk to you later."   
Siobhan screamed. Everyone covered their ears. And Kara fell out the window. James ran to the window. "Kara?!!"   
I followed James over to the window. "James, don't worry. She's Kara. She can fly, she's Supergirl. She'll be fine. " I hope.  
James nodded. "You're probably right." After a long pause , he said. "Yes."   
" What??? "   
"Yes, I can use they/them pronouns for you if you want me to."   
I sighed and smiled. "Thank you." I hugged James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked that chapter. Please comment! Any ideas, critiques, whatever. Thank you!


	9. James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn maybe has a crush on James? This chapter takes place during 1x 18, 1x19, 1x20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9, yay!

"Hey Kara."   
" I don't know how to say this-"   
I rolled my eyes and James sighed.   
"Barry is from another universe!" Kara said .  
"Wait, so the multiverse is real?!" I asked.  
" Yep! "   
Barry explained the multiverse to us.  
"Hey Kara, you never introduced your friends." Barry said  
" This is James, he's the art director here at CatCo, he's amazing at photography. And this is Winn. He's an IT guy, does techy stuff, he's awesome. "   
"I agree! They are awesome! They're really good at techy stuff. " James said.  
I smiled.   
Kara looked surprised and really confused for a minute or two. Then she coughed and said "Yeah, they are. "   
Barry smiled. "You would like Cisco. He talks for hours about techy stuff and he designed my supersuit."   
"Oh cool! I designed Kara's supersuit! " I tried asking Barry questions about his supersuit but he didn't know any of the answers, "You'd have to ask Cisco. " So after the fifth question I gave up on that.

After Kara and Barry had left to get donuts, I turned to James. "Thanks for that. You're amazing."   
"You're welcome. Any time." James said smiling. 

Later, the next day.  
The elevator door opened. Kara ran out of the elevator.  
"Winn, are you okay? "   
Oh thank God. Kara was okay, she wasn't being controlled by Non. I wanted to do something, to at least look at Kara, show that I can hear her, but I couldn't do anything.

James stood up and walked over towards me. He started speaking, but really Non was the one speaking. I fought against Non, and I looked at James and smiled. And even just doing that, fighting against Non hurt. 

"Kara, about earlier...what we said-"   
"We didn't mean it." James said .  
"Yeah"  
"That wasn't you. This is you." Kara said.

"Hey Kara, can we talk about the thing, that happened before myriad?"   
" What thing?" Kara asked.  
"You know - the thing thing." James said.  
"Oh, yeah the thing thing." Kara said blushing.  
"Oh! This thing has nothing to do with me." I said and quickly left before it got too awkward.  
I kinda wished James had been talking to me not Kara. 

It felt as though a needle had gone through my skull. I fell over on to the floor.   
I saw James and I smiled. This would be okay.  
And then there was more pain, and I thought I was going to die. Then it stopped, the pain.  
I got up and hugged James.   
"What happened?"   
" I don't know. " I shrugged. "I hope that's over. "

There was a party at Kara's apartment. Everyone was there- Kara, Alex, Hank, Kara's mom, and... James. 

When the party was ending, Kara asked. "Hey James? Do you want to stay after, there's ice cream and we could watch star wars."   
James looked at me for a minute before answering Kara. "No thanks. "

Later, the next day  
"Hey Winn?"   
"Why was James using they them pronouns for you , before myriad? When talking to Barry? "  
"Sometimes that feels right. I'm a demiguy. Most of the time I feel, I know that I am a guy, but sometimes I'm know I'm not really either a guy or a girl. So yeah, sometimes I maybe feel more comfortable with they/them pronouns."   
" Okay, -" Kara said.  
Just then an explosion went through the sky. Kara frowned. "Be back soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked that chapter! Please comment! Please comment any ideas, critiques, whatever, please? 
> 
> I've been watching season two, just finished watching season two episode six. I totally ship James/Winn. Lena and Kara are super cute together! And I'm super happy that James is guardian. I love season two so far.


	10. Not just friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn gets the shovel talk from Superman. And he worries about James getting hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I know I haven't posted a new chapter in a long time. Writers block, school, and I've been bingewatching Titans. Sorry. Hope you like this chapter.

I worked at the DEO. I couldn't believe it that I actually got to work at the DEO! Unfortunately, I didn't get to see James anymore. I sighed.   
"This is my cousin -Super- well actually I think you all know him." Kara said .  
Wow, wow, wow. "Kara, you didn't tell me that your cousin would be here!" I whispered . Superman looked over at me and smiled.   
I ran over. "I have so many questions! "

"Winn designed Kara's supersuit, I'm sure he'll do a good job." Alex said .   
"Actually my pronouns are they/them. At least for right now. " I said.   
"Oh ok, sorry. I didn't know." Alex apologised .  
"It's ok, I guess ." Alex left to talk to J'onn.  
Superman smiled at me and said "Hey, you're Winn, right?"   
" Yeah. " Superman was actually talking to me!  
"James is always talking about you."   
Wait, what?   
"James?"  
" Yeah. He really likes you. "   
James likes me? "What?"   
" You're cool. Don't do anything stupid. You know what I can do. "   
I nodded and he left to go talk to Kara. I think that was a shovel talk? But I'm not even dating James... Yet. I do really like James a lot. 

"Oh hey! I don't think Kara is here."   
"No, I'm here to see you." James said smiling.   
"Really? Did your computer crash?"   
" No, really. I'm here to see you, Winn" then I remembered what Superman had said, about James.   
I smiled.

"What were you thinking? Enlighten me!" I bit my lip. I didn't want James to get hurt.   
"All my life I've been a sidekick, helping out Clark and Kara. Never actually getting to be a hero, always on the sidelines. And then when, my dad's camera got broken and... I want to help people." James was right, but I didn't want him to die.   
"Or you could end up like him - dead! You can't help anyone if you're dead. And I don't want you die."   
" You could make me a suit. You made Kara a suit. "  
"This is different, you're just tall. Kara has superpowers, you don't. I don't know."   
James kissed me. "Just think about it. You're amazing."   
Then, he went off to talk to Snapper Carr about some article. I just stood there frozen. What just happened?  
I went back to the DEO. Floated through the day, not really doing my work.   
"Hey, you ok?" Kara asked.  
"Yeah. Of course. "   
I texted James.   
Me:do u want to go to Lena's party with me?  
James: yes, of course!❤  
I smiled.   
"Hey Winn! Are you paying attention? How am I supposed to be at Lena's party at the same time as myself?" Kara complained .  
" I was listening! Just thinking. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. Please comment, critique, suggest ideas, whatever. Thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, how do you like this chapter? I promise that I'll post chapter two as soon as possible! Chapter two is going to be about Winn and Kara and will be very shippy.


End file.
